We've Got Tonight
by Moviepal
Summary: When his world implodes around him, a heartbroken Freddie turns to an old friend who is also hurting and at least for one night they find comfort and a shared need to connect with another human being.Heartbreak, death, and the need to feel loved, this ain't a fluff piece and it's rated M for a reason. LEMON!


We've Got Tonight

A/N: I don't own the song and I sure as hell don't own the show, but I do own this story. There my yearly disclaimer has been posted. This story is an A/U story.

.

As he walked with no umbrella, the rain, a gloomy dark gray soul smothering Seattle rain, fell in a thick blanket of cold water, and he felt nothing, nothing at all. Therefore he didn't notice that he was shaking, and even if he had it wouldn't have matter, because at the moment the thought of death seemed appealing to him. The streetlights formed small pockets of light that he unconsciously avoided. The rain seemed to smack the sidewalk and not fall. The streets were devoid of people, giving the look and feel of some dark nightmare. If things had been different he might have noticed this and laughed to himself at just how appropriate the scene was.

He had no idea where he was walking, he just walked. Images played in his head and thoughts floated around like so much flotsam in streams and eddy's of his brain, clogging the passage ways with recriminations of himself and her.

The only sounds he could hear were the noises that he had walked in on. The unmistakable sounds of a couple having sex, the moans, the groans, and the slap of skin on skin assailed his ears as he had walked quietly through the house toward the bedroom. The door was open and he stood in the hall, white as a sheet, unable to move or even look away. It was like driving pasted a wreck, you don't want to look, but like steel to a magnet, you can't stop the attraction it has and you find yourself turning your head to see as you drive by, secretly hoping to see something, a body or part of one. As he looked into the room, for the first he saw the body at the wreck site. He wished he had driven away because this wreak was his marriage.

She was on her back and he was moving in and out of her in a steady pace. She was raking her fingernails down his back as she moaned and spoke words of love and lust to him. Sweat shone on both of them, rolling and mixing together as she met his thrust with her own.

The funny thing was, and Freddie couldn't explain why, that as much as it hurt seeing his wife with another man's penis inside of her, it hurt worse that it was his best friend. He had stood beside Freddie as his best man and Freddie had done the same duty for his now ex-best friend. The pain of the betrayal was overwhelming, an almost literal punch to the solar plexus, and he found that he had held his breath.

He could see himself going to the closet and getting the gun hidden in the back. He could see himself walking into the room and placing the muzzle against the man's head and watching it disappear in a pink cloud of blood, brain, and bone. He could see placing the same gun in his wife's mouth and looking her in the eyes as he pulled the trigger and her head disappeared as well.

As easy as those thoughts seemed, he was not that kind of man; despite how he felt for the moment.

He became aware of a whimpering sound and dully realized that it was from him. He felt the hot sting tears as they slid down his face.

They had heard him and began to scramble out of the bed, attempting to explain the unexplainable.

He said nothing, he simply removed his wedding ring and tossed it on the bed and walked away. They shouted for him to come back, but by that time all he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears.

He sat on the bench in the park, not caring that he soaked by the rainfall, and watched the lightning as it streaked across the sky. He found himself thinking about how beautiful it looked and how majestic it sounded as the thunder from it reverberated around the air and ground. It gave a tangible feeling to his broken heart. He absently wondered if the rain continued if it would wash him out to sea or if the lightning would hurt if it were to strike him.

He didn't know how long he had sat there, on the bench in the park; all he knew was that he was at the threshold of the long dark abyss, looking down into its black depths, and it was then that he saw the abyss stare back at him, and he was falling. It felt like a free fall, he was falling and there was no bottom to hit, just more darkness. Everything began to close in on him and for a moment he thought he would just simply disappear forever.

The pain was far too great and to strong, it drove him from the bench to the muddy ground as surely as a bully pushes a smaller child. He gave in and sobbed as he lay down in the mud unable to take anymore. His wails were being drown out as the lightning and thunder continued to roll.

.

.

He was unsure how long he had walked or even how he had arrived at this door or even what time it was, but he knocked. He was covered in mud and soaked to the skin. He was beyond numb now; in fact he wasn't even sure he was human anymore. He knocked a second time and was rewarded with a muted shout to hold on. He stood facing the door, but he saw nothing. His mind had, at least for now, mercifully shut down.

The door opened and Shelby Marx's eyes went wide, "Jesus Christ Freddie, what happened?"

He opened his mouth to speak and the abyss swallowed him again. He wept uncontrollably, his body shaking from the cold and pain. He slid down to his knees and curled up into a ball, unwilling and unable to stop. She kneeled down beside him and with the gentleness of a mother with a newborn, helped him to his feet and into her apartment.

Back during happier times, Shelby and Freddie had met when she appeared on iCarly, she was the top female MMA fighter in Seattle at the time and she and Carly had done an exhibition match, and Shelby and Freddie had become good friends during the ensuing years, he even introduced her to her husband Shane, a friend of his. He had helped her and her husband when they had started a local area sports show as the producer. He and her husband Shane had been friends in High School and Freddie had introduced the two of them. For two years "Seattle Sports" had become a fixture in the city and always had high-profile sports guest.

Shane had flown to New York for a meeting with a huge sports network about the show going national. It went well and all they had to do was sign. Columbia Flight 94, the flight Shane had taken home, suffered structural failure over Ohio. The tail section had slowly developed a stress fracture over the six years it had flown. The fault was a poorly designed mounting bracket that held the tail stabilizers in place. At thirty-thousand feet the fifty-three cent locking bolt sheared off and the tail section from rear restroom to the very back of the plane simply fell away. With that came a loss of pressure and at thirty-thousand feet the lack of oxygen mercifully blacked out those who had not been sucked out of the plane by the decompression. Oxygen masks deployed, but no one was able to use them. The two halves of the plane fell from the skies, a deadly hail of metal raining down on the town of Columbus. The tail section struck the I-25 highway just outside of Columbus during the morning rush hour killing one hundred and twelve people. The forward section struck the Riverdale High School football field killing all four hundred and twenty-six people in the forward section of the plane.

Shelby went to pieces. Freddie and his wife spent months trying to helping her get through it. She retreated into herself and stopped talking. Finally after several months she found her way back to the land of the living again, but had never come back out all the way.

She led him into her apartment and sat him down on the couch, despite how dirty he was. She went to the closet and brought him a blanket. She wrapped it around him and pulled him into a hug, trying to give him some of her body warmth as he shook so hard that she swore she could hear his bone rattling. She rocked him slowly, like a child, and rubbed his back.

After thirty minutes he finally was able to stop crying, but the shakes wouldn't go away. Shelby brought a bottle of Maker's Mark and two glasses from the kitchen and sat it down on the coffee table. She poured them both three fingers of the bourbon. She leaned back and watched as he shakily took a long sip. She asked nothing and he offered nothing. She continued rubbing his back and rocking him.

After another sip of the bourbon Freddie told her what had happened, at least as much as he was able or willing to say about it. She offered no words or platitudes, she listened and she offered quiet comfort.

Although different in circumstance, Freddie's loss was very much like hers. It was sudden, painful, and life altering. She could read in his eyes the same feeling she had had when Shane died. The feeling of her whole existence was being held by one slender thread that might snap at any moment and she would just float away, not feeling connected to anything, like a hand full of dust ready to blow away with just the slightest stir of a breeze.

He sat looking at the television screen, noticing how black it was and how it reflected the lights from the back of the apartment. He remembered when he was little that he had believed that the people on T.V. lived inside the set. He would get close to the screen trying to see the things that were going on just out of sight. He had even taken the back of the set off to see where they lived and that had begun his lifelong love of all things technical.

He was dimly aware of Shelby offering him another drink. He shook his head no, the one thing he still knew, even in the haze of pain and despair that had once been his mind, 'I don't want to crawl into a bottle, because once you do it's hard as hell to crawl out again.'

Shelby wrapped her arms around him again as he still shook uncontrollably. It was a shake born of emotions as much as from the hours he had spent in the cold rain. He was beginning to truly process everything now, albeit slowly. He could see the gangrene growth that had crept into his life, the small signs that things were wrong, but being the eternal optimist that he was, it never occurred to him that he was being cuckolded in his own home. He wondered how many times he had kissed her after she had had his best friend in her mouth. How many times he had made love to her after she had fucked him, and just like that the abyss was before him again and once again he pin wheeled over the edge.

Shelby noticed his face go white again and the look of being unconnected to the earth return to his eyes, and even more so than earlier. She became afraid that this time she wouldn't be able to pull him back. She shook him lightly and he just moved with the consistency of Jell-O, like he had no bones in his entire body. The unconnected look turned into a blank look and she truly feared for the first time that her friend was going to literally die of a broken heart, and she knew that she had very little time to act before whatever was going to happen did.

She slapped his face, harder than she met to, and took his head in both hands, "Freddie…FREDDIE… it's Shelby, Freddie I need you to come back to me. Do you hear me Freddie? I need you to come back to me," it reminded her of the old saying _the lights are on but nobody's home_, because she could find no life or suggestion thereof in his blank stare.

She stood and pulled him to his feet, reminded of a fight she had had once where she had roundhouse kicked a girl and the girl had gone down like a sack of potatoes. The girl's trainer had finally gotten her up, but he had to guide her body, like an old person at a retirement home, out of the ring. That was what it was like with Freddie now, he moved like a puppet in her hands, twisting and turning as she led him back toward the bathroom.

"We've got to get you out of these wet clothes and into a hot shower honey before you catch pneumonia baby."

Tears began to flow from his eyes as Shelby began to unbutton his shirt, "What did I do to her that caused her to do this?" his voice was hoarse and had almost no emotion left in it.

Shelby felt the bile rise in her throat at his question. She took his shirt off and had unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down to his ankles when she stood up and held his face with both hands and whispered to him, "Freddie, listen to me, you did NOTHING to deserve this from either of them, do you hear me, nothing at all."

She knelt and like undressing a child she removed his shoes and damp socks. She then pulled his pants the rest of the way off before stand and turning the shower on so that the water could warm up.

"What kind of man could drive his best friend and wife to do that?" He mumbled.

Shelby removed his boxers before standing up again. At almost five foot eleven inches tall she still had to look up at him because of his Six foot three-inch frame, and she placed her hands gently to his face, " No, you did nothing wrong Freddie," her voice was low and comforting. She took one hand off his face and turned the radio that she kept in the bathroom on, then returned her hand to his face again, "you are the sweetest… most caring man I have ever known Freddie. When Shane died, I died, I had it all planed, down to the note I still have, but through the blinding pain and morose feelings this hand, this," she let her left hand leave his face and grasp his right hand and held it up to his eyes, "hand right here reached out and pulled me back from the abyss. No man who does that could have ever done anything to deserve what that cunt and that lowlife cocksucker did to you Freddie. This is the hand of a good man," she pressed her lips to his palm and thanked God when she saw a flicker of light behind those dull brown eyes.

The DJ stopped talking and a lone piano began to play a slow tune and a young singer with a very melancholy voice began to sing a Bob Seger song slowly, almost as if it were just being sung to the two of them.

.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary _

_I know your plans don't include me _

_Still here we are, both of us lonely _

_Longing for shelter from all that we see_

.

She found herself looking into his eyes and found that he was looking back, still lost and alone, and realized just how lost she was… how lost they both really were, how close to the edge they really were, and how easy it would be for them to both slip over the edge and into the abyss. In this moment, just before the wind could blow their dust away, she tenderly kissed his palm again and then looped her arms around his neck and with the barest of touches brought her lips to his. He didn't pull away, in fact he did nothing at all, and she pulled away just long enough to whisper to him, "It's ok Freddie, I think we both need this," he said nothing as she stood on her toes and began to kiss him again.

The second kiss wasn't a light brush of lips; it was a tender but deep-felt kiss that he returned. His hands found her sweatshirt bottom and slowly pulled it over her head. He could feel how easy it would be to let the abyss win and be engulfed in his own pain. Suddenly he was quite sure he was going to just melt into nothingness. With her kiss he saw the only hope of survival left to him. He saw that he wasn't alone and the need to touch her was his only lifeline left and like a drowning man he reached out and grabbed the line she was offering and holding on for dear life.

She wore no bra, and as he began to reach down to her sweatpants, he ran his hands over her small breast. Shelby shuddered and moaned as her body felt its first sexual contact in years, and for just a moment she felt as if she were cheating on Shane. Even as the thought came to her she could hear his voice in her head telling her it was ok, she wasn't doing anything wrong and didn't mind. She suddenly couldn't be naked enough and helped Freddie get her sweatpants and panties off in a rush.

.

_Why should we worry, no one will care girl _

_Look at the stars so far away _

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? _

_We've got tonight babe _

_Why don' you stay?_

.

Their lips found each other's again as they both stepped into the shower. Their actions were passionate, but this wasn't about passion, they were carnal, but this wasn't about sex, it had feeling behind it, but it wasn't about love, it was about two lost souls looking desperately for something or someone to hold and save them both from the darkness that threatened to swallow them both.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they kissed under the warm cascade of water from the shower head. With no words spoken, the only sound was the sound of the water and the moans they both made.

Freddie's mouth moved down Shelby's cheek to her neck, where he kissed and nipped his way down to her chest. He ran his tongue over the skin of her small breast, slowly working toward the nipple as his left hand worked the nipple of her right breast in slow circles.

As he reached the nipple of her left breast he took it in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as she moaned and arched her back. He trailed kisses and his tongue over to her right breast, causing her to shudder as she held his head with her hands.

He then started kissing down her stomach, stopping at her bellybutton to flicking his tongue in and out of it. His performance forced her to lock her arms on the shower door and wall to stand up. He kissed further down till he reached her core. The lips were already swollen and as he spread them he felt her shudder again. His tongue found her hard clit and sucked it into his mouth.

"OH FUCK," she shouted in a husky voice as for the first time in four years she felt the touch of a man and a wave of orgasm broke over her. Her legs turned to jelly and if it wasn't for him pushing her against the back of the shower and holding her up she would have fallen. Her hips bucked of their own accord as she lost control of herself, guttural sounds coming from her mouth as Freddie worked her into a frenzy. It was as if he had known her body forever. Between his mouth and the warm water she felt as if she were in a dream, a teenage girl's fantasy of being taken by a tall, dark, and handsome Prince. She hadn't felt like this since Shane had died, in fact, she had thought that part of her life was over, but she knew now that it wasn't.

He started to kiss his way back up her body, stopping to lavish more attention on her breast. She was breathing heavy and when she tried to speak found that she could only moan and grunt. He finally stood up and she attacked his lips as if she needed them to live and in a way she did.

After several minutes, when they broke the kiss, she took the lead and kissed down his hairy chest, rubbing one hand over the taut muscles, while grabbing his cock with the other. She was amazed at its size and thickness. He was far bigger than Shane had been, and for a fraction of a second she wondered why any woman would risk losing this for another man.

She stroked him as she kissed down his stomach, the warm water running down his chest. As she looked him in the eyes as she took him in her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around the head as she continued to stroke him with her hand.

His eyes blazed into hers as she descended her mouth as far down as she could over his hardness. The warm water made the erotic feelings in them both catch fire as she moved her mouth up and along his hardness. She felt another wave of orgasm about to crash over her again. She descended his hardness once again and felt her body give way to yet another orgasm, this one even more powerful than the last.

With a thundering velvet touch Freddie pulled her to her feet and kissing her pushed her back against the back of the shower, lifting her off her feet. Shelby wrapped her long legs around Freddie's torso as he slid inside her.

"Oh… fuck… Yes Freddie," she moaned as he slid inside of her deeper and deeper, "So fucking big, God Filling me up. Aahh fuucckk yes!"

His strokes were slow and steady at first as he stared into her eyes. They were shocked at the pure heat that passed between their eyes as the sex turned animatistic, carnal.

She nodded with each stroke, as if spurring him on. Accepting her challenge, he moved faster, harder. Trying to hold himself back he began to kiss her again, a feverish kiss that left them both moaning.

When they broke the kiss Shelby buried her face in his shoulder and screamed as she came yet again. Freddie kept pumping in and out of her and as the first orgasm stopped yet another one hit causing her eyes to roll back in her head as she screamed, "Oh fuck yes baby, shit, fucking me so good!"

Freddie felt the pressure building in himself, the cork working its way out of the bottle, "Shit, oh fuck," he shouted, clenching his jaw. He was finding it almost impossible to hold back. She felt too good, too tight.

Shelby, matching his strokes as best she could, grabbed his head and looked him in the eyes, "It's ok baby, cum in me baby, let it go, just let it go baby, I want you to give it to me baby, cum for me."

"Oh shit," Freddie moaned as he buried his head in her shoulder and he gripped her tighter, frantically, moving faster until the friction he felt deep in her flared white-hot, causing him to release the sperm he had tried to hold back for so long.

Feeling him pulse inside of her, Shelby felt another wave of orgasm crash in on her, this time with a silent scream of ecstasy.

With him still inside of her, Shelby reached out and wrapped her arms around him tightly, desperately holding on as she felt the afterglow of their love-making. She wasn't ready to let go yet. She reached out and turned off the now lukewarm water.

Freddie let her down, both of them moaning as he slid out of her, sending another tingle through her body.

They both stepped out of the shower still in each others arms. They dried off in silence and then Shelby smiled at him and took his hand, leading him back to her bedroom.

.

_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely _

_All of my hopes, fading away _

_I've longed for love, like everyone else does _

_I know I'll keep searching, even after today_

_So there it is girl, I've said it all now _

_And here we are babe, what do you say? _

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? _

_We've got tonight babe _

_Why don't you stay? _

.

.

They entered the bedroom in silence, each inside their own private world. They both smiled at each other and slowly embraced, feeling connected for the first time in a long while. They kissed again, this time it was different, they weren't just trying to hold on, they were stronger now and this time was about taking their lives back, letting the past go and finding the strength to start over again. This time it was about living, not just surviving.

With a tenderness born of shared pain they began to crawl onto the bed, never breaking their kiss. This time they explored each other slowly and with the sure hands of lovers who knew how to please their partner. They allowed themselves to melt together as they kissed and stared at each other.

Freddie kissed down her neck again till he reached her breast. This time he licked at her cleavage as his hands tweaked both nipples. He trailed kisses toward her right breast and because they were small, took her whole breast into his mouth, licking and sucking it with such a tender but urgent pace that she felt her Muscles tighten as the first stirrings of another orgasm began to build again.

Freddie moved to her left breast and repeated the action again. Shelby's head moved from side to side, her long dark hair flowing around her head, as she let loose a stream of nonsense words as she let go of herself when an orgasm radiated through her yet again. She was no longer in control of herself or her body; she gave it up to Freddie. Doors opened in her she had thought long closed, and she found the words she wanted to say and pulled Freddie up to her mouth and gave him a long deep kiss that made them both shudder.

.

.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary _

_I know your plans don't include me _

_Still here we are, both of us lonely _

_Both of us lonely _

.

.

"Fill me up Freddie, Please," she said breathlessly as they broke the kiss, "I need to feel you in me, I need to have you as close to me as I can. I need you to show me that I'm beautiful. I've felt so low and ugly since Shane died, make me feel beautiful again, please."

Freddie kissed the tears from her face as he placed dozens of them all over her face and neck, "So beautiful, so desirable, Shelby you are so amazing, never ever doubt that. Any man would be a fool not to fall at your feet," he slid inside her again, slowly, with short strokes that ended deeper each time.

Shelby felt herself on cusp of yet another orgasm as Freddie slid in and out of her. She felt his lips encircle the nipple of her left breast and moaned as he slowly ran his tongue over it and sucked it gently. They hit a rhythm together and with quite moans and grunts they fused themselves together, never taking their eyes off each other.

.

.

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? _

_Let's make it last, let's find a way _

_Turn out the light, come take my hand now _

_We've got tonight babe _

_Why don't you stay? _

_Why don't you stay?_

.

.

They lay in each other's arms as the sun came up, small streaks of dust floating on the rays of sun that filtered through the blinds. Shelby had her head on Freddie's chest as she played with the hair there. Freddie ran his fingers along her arms. They said nothing; the only noise in the room was their breathing and the low hum of the ceiling fan, the blades making the dust churn and spread everywhere. The room felt magical in its silence.

The alarm clock sounded and Stevie Wonder's "Sir Duke" began after the DJ announced that it was sixty-one degrees and the skies were clear. They both looked at each other and laughed. After the laughing died down they got up and dancing to the jovial tune they both cleaned up.

Shelby found an old pair of Shane's sweats and one of his t-shirts for Freddie to wear, "Sorry no underwear, strange how I kept everything of his but that one item," she chuckled as she handed him a new toothbrush before getting into the shower.

Laughing, Freddie brushed his teeth, still in the nude, and shouted to be heard over the water, "Well even if you had of saved them, I wouldn't have worn them. We guys will do a lot of things, but sharing underwear ain't one of them."

He could hear her laugh as he rinsed his mouth out and slipped on the sweats, commando of course, and looked at himself in the mirror. The face that stared back at him wasn't the same face that he had seen yesterday. The face, indeed, the man from yesterday was hell and gone from the man who looked back at him now. The face now looked a little older and had a much different resolve that that man twenty-four hours ago. He could see the faint flickers of fire burning in his eyes that he was sure had been put out last night. The stubbly face looking back at him was wiser, a touch hurt, but still wiser than he had been. The face in the mirror knew what he had to do. It understood that what he had found out last night was tantamount to finding gangrene in a limb. If left unchecked the gangrene would spread and eventually kill you, so that left you with only one option…

"Amputate," he said it out loud and as unthinkable as it had seemed last night, now in the light of day it was clear and bright as the only answer. There was nothing left to save; the infection of distrust was rampant now and would only get worse, it truly was a wound that wouldn't heal.

The fact he still love her surprised him some, that he could cut her out of his life was amazing to him, but the most incredible thing was that he wasn't broken by it. He had been last night, he had been one step away from death of the soul and out of the darkness he had found a thin thread to grab and had found the light again.

Shelby sang "Sir Duke" loudly and with no trace of melody or rhythm at all, and she didn't give a shit. She danced as she sang into her shampoo bottle, making words up for the words she didn't know, and for the first time since Shane had died, she had a shit eating grin on her face.

The fire she had lost was back, she thought somewhere in the back of her mind that Freddie ending up here, at her place, had been Shane's way of telling her to snap out of it and get on with her life. She could see Freddie leaving the bathroom as she stepped out of the shower. She looked in the mirror and for the first time in years recognized the face looking back at her. She giggled, actually giggled at herself.

'Alright kido,' she thought, 'fuck this hiding under a rock shit. You used to be a badass, women and men feared you when you walked into the ring, lets shake this league up.'

"Freddie, I'm out the shower is all yours," she shouted as she walked back into the bedroom wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks beautiful," he smiled at her as he handed her a plastic rose, she had no idea where he had gotten from, and stripped out of the sweats he had on. He walked up to her with a smile and took the towel she had wrapped around her, leaving her nude and smiling.

After the shower, Freddie dressed and walked into the kitchen as Shelby set to plates with eggs, sausage, hash browns, and toast at the tiny breakfast bar.

"Thought you might be hungry after that incredible performance you gave last night," she blushed just a little as she said it.

Freddie grinned at her as he sat down, "Shelby, I… I don't know if it's proper for me to say this, but thank you for last night. I was in a very dark place and was ready to give up…," he stopped, the silence telling her what he couldn't say or wouldn't say, "I was lost in the dark, ready to let it take me and you saved me. Thank you."

"No, I didn't save you Freddie, we saved each other," she touched his face and smiled, "I'm gonna start mounting a comeback, Shelby Marx is getting back in the ring and show these bitches what a real badass really is."

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be rich," Freddie chuckled, "I'll bet my bankroll on you to beat these new women's ass. God Shelby, I'm so proud of you and so happy to see you smile again. Shane would be proud."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"What has to be done," he looked at her with an expression of peace on his face, "If thine right eye offends thee pluck it out. I'm cutting them both loose; I just have to do what's good for me. It's like Satchel Paige said one time, don't look back, something might gaining on you. I'll move forward and live to fight another day."

"Did you ever wonder why we couldn't have fallen in love?" she asked as they ate their breakfast.

"We did fall in love, we just did it as friends," he looked at her with a warmth that spoke of true friendship, "last night was amazing, but you know just as I do that it was a once in a lifetime thing, and I'll carry the sweet memory of it to my grave, but I need the best friend not the lover, does that make sense at all?"

"Yes it does," she smiled at him, "as my best friend what do you think about me going out with the guy two floors down? He's been really kind and has tried to take me out several times and I think maybe he could be good for and to me."

"Then you get your ass down there and YOU ASK him out Shelby, Shane would be the first one to tell you to get the hell out of here and get on with your life," Freddie said as they walked to the sink and washed their plates. They chatted as they gathered up his clothes, which he planned to deposit in the dumpster, and walked outside to the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" Shelby asked.

"I think it's still at my house."

"You walked ten miles in the pouring rain to my apartment?" Shelby's eyes got big as she spoke.

"In guess," Freddie shrugged his shoulders, "most of last night, after I left the house is a blur till I got here."

"Damn Freddie, "they both walked toward her car, talking about the future and where and what they planned to do.

Neither of them noticed the rainbow that seemed to spring up from the apartment building or the almost pristine blue sky that stretched for miles and miles with the promise of a beautiful new day.

.

.

I don't like cheating stories per say, but this story nagged me till I wrote it. I wanted to try a new ship with this one, although you know Seddie is my true love. As you may have noticed I didn't name Freddie's wife or best friend. I did this on purpose. I do know who they are, but thought I'd leave it up to you to decide for yourself. You wish you can pm me with your guess. Huge thanks to my beta Princess-Warrior 17 who you must seek out and read. She has some great stories and you must read them. I am also indebted to writtenbyabdex, a great writer of Twilight stories who has done the impossible, she has me reading Twilight fiction, and she has helped with needed advice and tough love when asked. Search her out and read her stuff, you won't be sorry, trust me.

Summer Of 12 is still alive and being worked on, it's just bigger than anything I have ever tried and I hope to make it the best story I've ever done, at least I'll try to do that.


End file.
